


Le Choix - One-shot

by marukaba



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Français | French, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester (Persona 5), un peu cringe mais on aime bien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukaba/pseuds/marukaba
Summary: Maruki demande à Joker d'enfin prendre sa décision sur cette nouvelle réalité mais, sous le regard de celui qui lui est cher, un élan d'hésitation l'envahit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Le Choix - One-shot

* * *

– « _Est-ce cette réalité-là que tu veux, Kurusu-kun ? Une réalité où tes amis abandonnent leurs souhaits les plus chers ? Une réalité où tu abandonnes les tiens ?_ »

Non... Evidemment que non. Comment vivre avec ce regret de ne pas avoir pu le sauver ? De ne pas avoir pu lui permettre de lui-même assumer ses actes ? Dans ce monde, il n'a pas commis l'irréparable. Ils peuvent encore mener cette bataille qu'ils s'étaient promis, en tant que rivaux. 

Dans ce monde, ils peuvent être heureux. Akechi peut être heureux. 

– « _JOKER ! Arrête tes conneries, tu m'entends ?!_ »

Il se tourne lentement. Ses yeux, entourés de flammes bleues brûlant son masque de Phantom Thief, se protègent d'une fine pellicule humide, les rendant brillants grâce à la lumière du jour. 

– « _Si Sumire a réussi à accepter qui elle est, c'est pas pour que toi tu l'abandonnes comme ça, elle et tous les autres !_

– _Mais si nous refusons cette réalité, tu vas..._ »

Goro serre les poings sans réussir à trouver immédiatement une réponse. Sumire, à sa droite, avance d'un pas afin de prendre la parole à son tour. 

– « _Joker, grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu faire face à ma plus grande souffrance et l'accepter pour créer moi-même mon propre chemin... Tu m'as permis de me regarder en tant que Sumire, alors s'il te plaît... Ne nous abandonne pas... Ne m'abandonne pas..._ »

La couche d'eau tombe de ses yeux, ruisselant sur chacune de ses joues. Derrière, Maruki demeure silencieux, un regard peiné dissimulé sous ses lunettes. 

– « _Kurusu-kun, je ne comprends que trop bien ta souffrance. Si tu le désires, je peux t'aider. Je peux t'apporter cette conclusion que tu souhaites._ »

– _CA SUFFIT !_ »

Akechi, d'un large mouvement de jambes, se dirige vers Akira et lui assène un coup dans le visage avant de l'agripper par le col. A son tour, son masque se dissout dans une fumée bleue, son regard amande plongé dans une tempête grise. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Akira de cette manière, à découvert, totalement faible et à sa merci. Il avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps, sa haine ne souhaitait que cet instant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et pourtant... 

– « _Merde, Akira,_ »

Pourtant...

– « _Laisse-moi choisir ce que je veux enfin faire de ma vie._ »

Il n'a jamais autant détesté se retrouver au-dessus de son rival. 

– « _Laisse-moi expier mes pêchés, mes erreurs. Laisse-moi enfin être fier des choix que je fais, et mettons un terme à cette stupide illusion tous ensemble. Ils comptent sur toi. Je compte sur toi_. »

Akira ne peut retenir les larmes qu'il s'empêchait de laisser couler depuis si longtemps. Sa main gantée se pose sur celle d’Akechi qui agrippe le haut de son costume pour en détendre les muscles, et le poids de son corps gravite vers l'avant pour laisser son front se coller contre son épaule. 

– « _Nous aurions pu..._

– _Mais ce n'est pas le cas,_ le coupe Akechi sans perturber leur position, _tu le sais. Arrête de t'attacher à du faux et fais face à la réalité. A ce que je suis réellement._ »

Son coeur se serre. Akira le déteste pour avoir raison. Pourtant, au fond de lui, sa douleur n'a aucun moyen d'être apaisée. Ce ne serait qu'égoïste et contraire à tout ce que lui et ses amis ont toujours cru. Il ne peut pas le sauver. Il n'a jamais pu. 

– « _Maruki..._ commence-t-il en se relevant, _son fidèle masque blanc camouflant à nouveau son visage._

– _J'écoute ton choix, Kurusu-kun._ »

Sans se retourner, se rapprochant de quelques pas du scientifique alors que Sumire et Akechi deviennent spectateurs de la scène, Akira annonce enfin sa décision :

– « _Je refuse la proposition._ »


End file.
